iTruth or Dare
by Seddie star
Summary: Ask the cast of iCarly questions, or dare them to do something. I would appreciate for Seddie and Cibby questions/dares, but I will do dares for other ships.
1. Chapter 1

Kittac: Hey everybody!

Sam: Um... Kittac? Why don't you just use your real name or at least your name?

Kittac: Because I want to use my youtube account name.

Sam: Ok...

Kittac: Anyway...WELCOME ONE AND ALL! To the new! iTruth or Dare!

Carly: Hi, I'm Carly.

Sam: Sup.

Freddie: Hello, my name is Freddie!

Spencer: I'M SPENCER!

Gibby: I'm Gibby, and this is my brother Gubby.

Gubby: Happy Birthday!

Jonah: What's up?

Ms. B: Freddie it is time for your tick bath!

Freddie: *blushes* MOM!

Sam: *laughs*

Freddie: Shut up...

Kittac: I would also like to introduce my helper Mike and my camera-man Damien.

Damien: Sup?

Mike: Hey!

Kittac: Anyway, this is a ask the cast of iCarly type of story, so you can ask a question or dare someone from the list of people up above (including me, Mike and Damien). I will sometimes have a guest star on the show/story, but I will tell you at the end of every chapter. I hope you enjoy this story. It will be updated every week, and if I can't, I will leave an author's note telling you this.

Everybody: Bye!

Kittac: By the way, I am a Seddie and Cibby shipper, and I would appreciate it if the dares/questions were Seddie or Cibby, but I will do other ships dares and questions.

Damien: And we are clear!


	2. Chapter 2

Kittac: Hey everybody!

Sam: Are you going to say that at the beginning of every chapter?

Kittac: Probably, now go sit down in your seat.

Sam: Fine.

Kittac: Anyway, here is a dare from seddie-is-sexy...

Seddie: *sighs*

Kittac: What?

Carly: They are probably just mad because there is probably a seddie dare or question in there.

Kittac: Why would they think that?

Carly: Because of the users username.

Kittac: Anyway, there is a few dares and questions, so lets start with the first one.

i dare for sam and freddie to be all mushy with each other al least half of  
this chapter.

Kittac: I love this person!

Sam: WHY ME!

Kittac: Because your you, by the way, that also means you have to kiss.

Seddie: What!

Everybody except Seddie: Hahahahahahahahaha

Sam: Shut up!

Everybody but Seddie: Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!

Freddie: Fine!

Sam: Wait, wha...

Freddie: *kisses Sam*

Kittac: AWWWWWW, now onto the next question/dare.

i dare mrs. b to leave freddie alone for 5 chapters

Mrs. B: But...

Kittac: No, just no.

Mrs. B: *crys in a corner*

Freddie: YES!

Sam: You look so cute when you are excited.

Freddie: Yes... wait what?

Sam: The dare!

Freddie: Oh... *oddly disapointed*

Kittac: NEXT DARE!

Mrs. B: Don't yell it is bad for my FreddieBears ears!

Kittac: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING OVERPROTECTIVE!

Mrs. B: sorry...

Kittac: Good.

idare carly and gibby to kiss for 5 seconds

Gibby: NO!

Kittac: Why not?

Carly: YEAH, WHY NOT?

Gibby: I am still going out with Tasha, I would be cheating on her!

Kittac: JUST KISS HER ALREADY!

Cibby: *Kisses*

Kittac: *squeals*

Spencer: What was that?

Kittac: It was a squeal!

Spencer: ...

Jonah: Next question/dare!

Kittac: HEY, that is my job!

Jonah: Sorry...

Gubby: Happy Birthday!

Girls: AWWWWW

i dare kittac to tell who they like

Damien and Mike: Yeah, who do you like!

Kittac: ...

Sam: You have to tell everybody!

Mrs. B: Yeah!

Kittac: Shut up Crazy... I mean Mrs. B.

Mrs. B: ...

Carly: Just say who he is!

Kittac: I have a crush on three guys!

Everybody: WHO!

Kittac: You don't know them... *Blushes*

Gubby: Happy Birthday!

Kittac: FINE I'LL TELL YOU!

Everybody: Yay!

Kittac: *mumbles something*

Sam: What was that?

Jonah: I can't hear you?

Kittac: *mumbles some more*

Gubby: Mewwy Chwistmas!

Kittac: Have a crush on a guy named Spencer and a guy named...

Everybody but Spencer: WHO!

Spencer: You like me?

Kittac: Not you, a different Spencer!

Spencer: Oh...

Kittac: I will tell you the other two another day...

Sam: Why?

Kittac: Because...

Sam: Well...

Kittac: NEXT QUESTION!

spencer and guppy have a staring contest

Kittac: START NOW!

Guppy and Spencer: *Stares intensly*

Guppy: Merry Christmas!

Spencer: *blinks*

Kittac: WINNER! *raises Guppy's hand*

Gubby: YAY!

Spencer: HOW COULD I LOSE!

Kittac: Next question!

i want jonah to apologize to sam for what he did and act all geeky like  
freddie (but not cute like freddie is when he's geeky)

Freddie: Thanks for calling me cute!

Kittac: JONAH, APPOLOGIZE, NOW!

Jonah: I am sorry I try'd to cheat on you Sam...

Sam: ...

Kittac: Now wear this. *hands giant circle glasses and sespenders*

Jonah: ... *Puts clothes on*

Everybody: Hahahahahaha

Jonah: Hey everybody, check out my fifteen kilowatt liquid propane generator with a nine hundred and ninety-three cc pro-guard thirty-five horsepower v-twin engine.

Spencer: HEY! I have one of those!

Freddie: ME TOO!

Sam: Nerds!

Kittac and Carly: Sam! Appologize right now!

Kittac: ...

Sam: How about I do something better!

Freddie: ?

Sam: *Sits on Freddie's lap and kisses his cheek*

Freddie: !

Sam; *Gets off of lap*

Kittac: AWWWWWW

Sam: What, it was one of the dares!

Kittac: Well that is all from seddie-is-sexy

Sam: Finally!

Carly: SAM!

Sam: sorry...

Kittac: The next dare is from teamjacob101

Spencer: Cool

Kittac: And it says...

i dare seddie to play 7 min in heavn!

Sam: NO!

Freddie: But...but...but...

Kittac: Don't forget about the other dare!

Sam: *sigh* I would love to do this...

Freddie: *sigh* Me too

Kittac: Yay! Now get into that closet!

Seddie: Fine

Freddie: I t doesn't mean we are going to make out or kiss or anything!

Kittac: I will tell you the other boys I like if you do!

-Silence-

Kittac: Damien, open the screen!

Damien: Ok.

-tv screen turns on-

Kittac: FINALLY!

Everybody but Mrs. B: Yay!

-Seddie making out-

-7 minutes later-

Mike: You can come out now!

Sam: So who is it!

Freddie: Ya!

Kittac: I am only telling you two...

Seddie: Yay!

Everybody else: What! No!

Kittac: *whispers other crushs in seddie's ears*

Seddie: *gasp*

Kittac: *blushes*

Sam: EVERYBODY KITTAC LIK...

Kittac: Don't tell anyone!

Sam: Fine...

Freddie: Wow, you actually listened to someone!

Sam: SHUT UP BENSON!

Freddie: MAKE ME PUCKET!

Kittac: *sigh* Well that is the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, please send us questions and dares! I would like to thank seddie-is-sexy and teamjacob101 for submitting their dares and questions.

Everybody except Seddie: BYE!

Sam: BRING IT BENSON!

Freddie?: IT'S ON SAMJERK!

Kittac: Shut up!

Seddie: WHY SHOULD WE!

Kittac: Because of the dare you two got earlier!

Sam: ...

Freddie: ...Sorry.

Damien: And we are...

Mike: CLEAR!

Damien: That was my line!


	3. Chapter 3

Kittac: Salut tout la monde!

Carly: Waaaah?

Damien: She is speeking in French.

Carly: And you know this how?

Mike: We have know her for a long time, and all three of use are in French immersion.

Freddie: Well, we don't understand what she said!

Kittac: I said hello everybody.

Freddie: Oh...

Carly: Well, can you speak English now?

Kittac: Freddie speeks Spanish all the time and you guys never tell him to stop!

Sam: Cause we can understand it!

Kittac: Anyway, here is the first Question/Dares from HugsandBugsSmileyface

_I dare Sam to prank call Ms. B and tell her Freddie was kidnapped by Nug-Nug._

Kittac: Well that one will be a little hard because she is in the room at the moment.

Mrs. B: FREDDIE HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!

Kittac: ...

Freddie: Mom, I am right here!

Mrs. B: Oh... Sorry.

Kittac: Next question/dare.

_I also dare all Creddie challenges to be null and void from this point_  
_further._

Kittac: I think I can make that happen! *Smiles evily*

Everybody: ...

Kittac: What?

Everybody: Nothing!

Kittac: Nest question/dare.

_Truthfully, Sam, Freddie, did you guys enjoy your first kiss together, and_  
_would you do it over again with each other or, if someone was avalible,_  
_someone else. BE NOTHING BUT HONEST!_

Kittac: MIKE!

Mike: Ya?

Kittac: Can you please go get the lie detector.

Mike: Sure! *Walks over to the closet*

Sam: But the dare doesn't say anything about a lie detector!

Freddie: Ya!

Kittac: But she wants you to be honest!

Seddie: But...

Kittac: No buts!

Seddie: fine..

Mike: *attachs lie detectors to Seddie*

Kittac: Tell me your honest opinion.

Freddie: It was nice.

Sam: You took the words right out of my mouth!

Kittac: It says you are telling the truth!

Gibby: Next Question and Dare!

Kittac: That is my job, and you forgot that it is now a new author asking the question/dare!

Gibby: Oh, sorry...

Kittac: This dare is from Distant Lands

_I have a dare! Can Seddie make-out in front of the whole crowd, knowingly?_

Kittac: :D

Seddie: Why us?

Kittac: Just go outside and make-out in front of everybody!

Seddie: Fine! *goes outside*

Kittac: Damien, could you follow them and tape it for us so we can watch it!

Damien: Okay! *Runs towards the door with hand-held camera*

Kittac: Mike, can you continue the camera in here?

Mike: Sure

Kittac: *takes out remote* Lets watch and learn kids!

Everybody: ...

Kittac: Nevermind... :'(

-on TV-

Seddie: *making out*

Crowd: OMG!

Wendy: *takes picture* This is so going on my gossip page!

Seddie shippers: Omg! YES!

Creddie shippers: NO!

Damien: I don't feel comfortable watching this...

-In the studio-

Kittac: Awwwwwww

Gubby: Happy Birthday!

Jonah: Aren't you going to call them back?

Kittac: Why woulds I do that?

Jonah: Oh, I don't know... BECAUSE YOU HAVE A SHOW TO RUN!

Kittac: DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME, OR ELSE!

Jonah: OR ELSE WHAT?

Kittac: *smirks evilly* You don't want to know..

Jonah: ...

Kittac: *calls Damien* they can come back now.

*Seddie and Damien come back*

Damien: I am now scared for life!

Seddie: Arg

Mike: *hands Damien camera*

Kittac: This next question is from zikki4ever123

_I have a question for Spencer. Did you ever meet anyone on _  
_and if so was he/she ever in jail?_

Kittac: Well Spencer, did you?

Spencer: Yes...

Kittac: Was he/she ever in jail?

Spencer: Why did you ask if it was a girl or boy?

Kittac: That is the question!

Spencer: Well SHE, was never in jail, but she did when she was little...

Kittac: I have a bunch of dares/questions from seddie-is-sexy

_ok hook seddie to a lie detector and ask them who they truly love and if when_  
_they fight are they really just flirting (cuz thts wat i think)_

Kittac: Mike, we need the lie detector again!

Mike: On it!

Seddie: Not again!

Sam: I hate the lie detector!

Mike: Well to bad!

Sam: *growls*

Mike: *hooks Seddie to lie detector*

Kittac: Who do you love?

Sam: Frothy...

Kittac: I hate you right now...

Sam: XD

Kittac: Freddie?

Freddie: My mom?

Kittac: I hate you too right now...

Freddie: ...

Kittac: Next dare... :'(

_i dare gibby to break up wit Tasha cuz i don't like her and he knows he loves_  
_Carly anyway_

Kittac: *cries in a corner*

Carly: Awwwwww, are you okay?

Kittac: NO! *cries more*

Carly: ...

Kittac: *gets up and walk towards Gibby*

Gibby: ?

Kittac: Call Tasha...

Gibby: Why?

Kittac: You have a dare that you have to break up with her *smirks evily again*

Gibby: Wha!

Kittac: JUST DO IT!

Gibby: *calls Tasha* I am breaking up with you.

Carly: How did she take it? (secretly happy)

Gibby:She is cryng...

Kittac: REALLY! I mean, awwww, that poor girl! *smiles*

Gibby: I know...

Kittac: Anyway, next dare!

_ok this is kinda disturbing but i dare mrs.b and spencer to makeout for 1_  
_minute _

Kittac and Freddie: *twitch*

Spencer and Mrs. B: NO!

Kittac: Do it...

Spencer and Mrs. B: *makes out*

-one minute later-

Freddie: *vomits*

Sam: AHHHHHHH MY EYES!

Carly: What is seen, cannot be unseen!

Guppy: ...

Gibby:*crys* that was just so beautiful!

Jonah: EWWWWWW

Kittac: *twitch*

Mrs. B: *takes out tooth brush* Excuse me while I go brush my teeth!

Spencer: OMG!

Kittac: Next dare...

_and last but not least of course seddie make out in a dark closet for 2 min._  
_and they have to tell their deepest secret_

Kittac: Go into the closet again please.

Seddie: *sighs and walks into closet again*

Kittac: well...

Carly: *paralyzed*

Kittac: ...

-two minutes later-

Kittac: Now confess something to each other!

-In closet-

Sam: Ummm, Melanie is real...

Freddie: She is?

Sam: Ya...

Freddie: *oddly disappointed* Oh...

Sam: And you?

Freddie: I don't like Carly anymore...

Sam: Really!

Freddie: Ya...

-outside the closet-

Kittac: *has cup to closet door* OMG!

Carly: What!

Kittac: Freddie doesn't like you anymore!

Carly: Really!

Kittac: Ya *opens door* Did you two have fun? :D

Seddie: ...

Kittac: Anyway, next is some questions and dares from teamjacob101

Sam: I remember that chick!

Freddie: I also remember that last chick.

Kittac: Well, I would like to thank teamjacob101 and her friend for their lovely story they left me in the reviews! :)

Sam: Huh?

Kittac: Nevermind, anyway here is the question!

_"freddie/sam...what were your feeling towards each other when you_  
_first met?""soooooooo...there you go!_

Sam: I thought he was a nub...

Freddie: I thought she was rude and mean.

Sam: Freddork...

Freddie: Blonde headed demon!

Sam: Fredducation!

Freddie: Princess Puckett!

Sam: That one isn't that bad, anyway NUB!

Freddie: Sam...jerk?

Sam: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Freddie: ...Shut up...

Kittac: Anyway that is the end of this chapter, I would like to thank teamjacob101, seddie-is-sexy, zikki4ever123, Distant Lands, and HugsandBugsSmileyface for their reviews, and to all of you who read, and favorite my stories :D

Mike: And we are...

Damien: DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!

Mike: Fine...

Kittac: *giggles* Don't forget to leave me some more questions and dares!

Damien: We are clear. *smiles*


	4. Chapter 4

Kittac: OMG, GUESS WHAT!

Sam: What?

Kittac: Tomorow is December 25th!

Sam: So?

Kittac: Not only is it Christmas, it is also my birthday!

Sam: Oh... Happy Birthday!

Kittac: It is tomorow!

Freddie: Can we just do the questions and dares.

Kittac: Fine, well our first reviewer, who has a bunch of questions and dares, is named privateismine.

_Sam, what did you mean when you said you had a mini crush on spencer?_

Freddie: Yeah!

Kittac: Why do you care Freddie?

Sam: Yeah?

Freddie: W-well I don't...

Carly: Then why did you just stutter?

Spencer: And why did you say "Yeah!"?

Freddie: ...

Kittac: Anyway, Sam anwser the question.

Sam: Well, I used to have a crush on him when Carls and I were little, so I was just thinking about then, and by the way, how does this person even know I said that?

Freddie: I don't know?

Kittac: Anyway, next question!

_Sam and Gibby have to make out._

Sibby: WHAT!

Creddie: NO, I mean haha.

Kittac: *sighs* A dare, is a dare.

Sibby: B-but!

Kittac: I CAN'T WATCH! *hides in corner*

Gubby: Happy Birthday!

Sibby: *makes out*

Carly: I can't watch either *tears in eyes*

Freddie: *eyes twitch*

Spencer: And then my magic meatball told me to eat some ketchup!

Jonah: Omg, Really!

Spencer: Ya, Really!

Sibby: *stops making out*

Sam: Excuse me, while I go and watch my lips.

Gibby: *frozen*

Freddie: *looks ready to kill Gibby*

Kittac: Is it over yet?

Carly: Ya...

Kittac: *turns around* Where is Sam?

Carly: She went to go watch her lips.

Kittac: Okay... NEXT QUESTION!

_Freddie, explain why you dont like carly anymore._

Freddie: Well, I fell for someone else...

Kittac: Who?

Freddie: That wasn't part of the question!

Kittac: *sad* Next question/dare.

Sam: I'm back!

_Gibby has to keep his shirt on while all the rest of the boys have to take off_  
_their shirts._

Kittac: You came in just in time!

Sam: For what?

Kittac: GIBBY!

Gibby: Ya?

Kittac: Put your shirt back on!

Gibby: *sad* fine... *puts shirt on*

Kittac: Every other guy in this room, take of your shirt!

Sam: *eyes widen*

Every guy (including Damien and Mike :D): *takes of shirt*

Sam: OH!

Carly: MY!

Mrs. B: FREDDIBEAR!

Kittac: GOSH!

Mrs. B: Freddie, put your shirt back on, it is cold outside!

Freddie: Mom, we are inside!

Sam: *Stares at Freddie*

Carly: *wishes Gibby had his shirt off to*

Kittac: *closes eyes* Must. Resist. Temptation. To. Look!

Damien: *smirks*

Guys: *puts shirt back on*

Gibby: When can I take my shirt of again?

Kittac: *puts review paper infront of her face and opens eyes* Well, her is the next question.

_Spencer, i love you!_

Spencer: Thank you for confessing your love for me!

Kittac: Next question/dare!

_Guppy, dance with Carly._

Gubby: Otay!

Carly: Awwwww

Gibby: Lucky...

Carly and Guppy: *dances*

Kittac: And I have one more dare from this reviewer!

_Carly, admit you are attracted to Gibby._

Carly: Okay, I have a attraction to Gibby!

Kittac: Really!

Carly: Yea... I mean, NO!

Kittac: *rolls eyes* The next reviewer is teamjacob101.

_freddie has to take off his shirt for the remander of the time!_

Freddie: But I already took my shirt of today!

Kittac: Well now your doing it again!

Sam: *holds nose to prevent nose bleed*

Kittac: What are you doing?

Sam: Nothing *lets go of nose*

Kittac: Whatever.

Freddie: *takes of shirt*

Sam: *eyes widen* Excuse me!

Kittac: XD

Freddie: ?

Kittac: Nevermind, the next reviewer is Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater.

_Hi!_

Spencer: Hi back!

_To Sam: I can totally relate to you. I'm the oldest of five kids and we always_  
_beat each other up._

Sam: XD

_To Freddie: You're cute :) But... not cuter than Seth CLearwater from_  
_Twilight._

Freddie: Thanks... I guess.

_To Carly: My little cousin (aka 1 of my BFF's) is exactly like you. Except she_  
_doesn't have a web show._

Carly: Really! That is awesome!

_To Spencer: You're funny._

Spencer: Thanks, I try!

_To Mrs. B: GIVE FREDDIE A FLIPPIN BREAK LADY!_

Mrs. B: B-b-but he is my FreddiBear!

Kittac: I agree with Julia...

Mrs. B: WHAT!

Kittac: ... Anyway, here is her real dare.

_Okay, so I dare Sam and Fredward to tell each other who they love as in_  
_boyfirend and girlfriend love. No family members or celebrities at all or I_  
_will hunt them down. I have a tractor and I'm NOT afraid to use it :)._  
_Hahahaha, Just kidding about the tractor. Actually I do have one, but I will_  
_not use it. Bye!_

Kittac: Mike go grab the lie detector again!

Mike: Kay! *goes to closet and grabs lie detetor*

Kittac: Why is it in there anyway?

Mike: I don't know...

Seddie: *hooked up to lie detector*

Kittac: Anwser the question.

Sam: I love someone! *smirks*

Freddie: Same!

Kittac: STOP USING LOOPHOLES!

Seddie: No.

Kittac: *sad* Ok, the next Reviewer is thegoodlife1

_I dare Sam and Freddie to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a half a_  
_chapter (kissing included)_

Kittac: YAY!

Seddie: Not again!

Freddie: Didn't we already do this in the second chapter?

Sam: I believe we did.

Kittac: JUST KISS ALREADY!

Seddie: *kisses*

Kittac: *squeals and take picture*

Sam: What did you just do?

Kittac: *posting image on Seddie Bickering Sidekicks forum* Nothing...

Freddie: She took a picture of us.

Sam: *narrows eyes*

Kittac: Yes, yes I did!

Sam: I hate yo...

Kittac: Next Dare!

_gibby make out with carly for two minutes in a closet_

Kittac: *smirks* Get into the closet Cibby!

Carly: What's a Cibby?

Gibby: Our names put together.

Carly: Oh...

Kittac: GO!

Cibby: Fine!

-Cibby goes into closet-

Kittac: Turn on the Tv!

Mike: Ok! *turns on Tv*

-On tv-

Cibby: *sits on ground*

Kittac: *yells* Your suppost to make out!

Cibby: Okay *makes out*

Kittac: *smiles*

Spencer: And then I captured the beavecoon and... WHAT IS MY SISTER AND GIBBY DOING!

Kittac: I was a dare.

Spencer: Oh, then I'm okay with that!

-two minutes later-

Cibby: *comes out of the closet*

Kittac: Have fuuuuuuun?

Cibby: *blushes*

Kittac: Anyway, next dare!

_mrs Benson to pretend Jonah is freddie :)_

Mrs. B: OH MY JONAHBEAR!

Freddie: *snickers*

Jonah: OH NO! *runs away*

Kittac: I would too.

Mrs. B: COME BACK MY LITTLE JONIE!

Kittac: *laughs* The next reviewer is zikki4ever123.

_Okay, I have a dare for gibby and guppy. _

_They have to go to the mall and start having a random fight that must include_  
_bunnies, seddie, and jail and they have to do it shirtless._

Guppy: Otay!

Gibby: Let's go!

Kittac: Damien, go with them so we can watch it live!

Damien: Okay!

Kittac: Mike, your on camera!

Mike: YAY! *runs to camera*

-at mall-

Guppy and Gibby: *takes off shirt* LET'S DO THIS!

Gubby: I LOVE BUNNIES!

Gibby: SEDDIE IS BETTER THAN BUNNIES!

Guppy: NO, BUNNIES ARE BETTER!

Gibby: ANYONE WHO THINKS BUNNIES ARE BETTER THAN SEDDIE WILL GO TO JAIL!

Guppy: NO THEY WONT!

Gibby: YEAH THEY WILL!

Damien: Done!

Gibby: Let's go back!

Guppy: Ya!

Damien: Weirdest. Fight. Ever.

-back at studio-

Spencer: THAT WAS AWESOME!

Seddie: That was so awkward...

Kittac: Why was it awkward?

Seddie: Because they mentioned Seddie...

Kittac: The next reviewer is lover-of-novels-aka-Kass247.

_Seddie has to get handcuffed together __but only for 3 hours cause at night_

Kittac: Mike, grab the handcufs!

Mike: Okay!

Kittac: *takes handcufs and handcufs Seddie together*

Seddie: Oh great!

Kittac: You will wear this until the end of this chapter!

Seddie: BUT THEY SAID...

Kittac: I don't care, it is easier this way!

Seddie: Fine...

Kittac: NEXT DARE!

_cibby should hav to confess their true feelings for EACHOTHER (with a lie detector)_

Kittac: Atleast we still have the lie detector out!

Cibby: Great...

Kittac: *attaches Cibby to lie detector* Well...

Carly: I think he is nice...

Gibby: Same...

Kittac: WHY DOES EVERYONE USE LOOPHOLES!

Cibby: *shrugs*

Kittac: Anyway, the next reviewer is HugsandBugsSmileyface.

_Sam: What scares you most?_

_Irritates you most?_

_Sad?_

_Laugh?_

_Where is ur dad?_

Sam: I am scared of losing my friends and familly...

Kittac and Carly: AWWWWWW

Sam: Freddie irritates me the most...

Freddie: *growls*

Sam: Homework makes me sad...

Jonah: Same.

Sam: I think our webshow is funny...

Spencer: Who doesn't?

Sam: I don't want to talk about it...

Kittac: Okay, next question.

_Freddie see above questions._

Freddie: I'm afraid of the dark...

Sam: *laughs*

Freddie: *growls* Tick baths irritate me the most...

Gibby: I'm surprised it's not Sam.

Jonah: Me too!

Freddie: Death makes me sad...

Guppy: Me too!

Freddie: I also think our webshow is funny!

Spencer: Again, who doesn't!

Freddie: I also don't want to talk about it.

Kittac: Okay, and now the next dare!

_AND NOW TO THE EMBARRASING DARES!_

_I DARE SEDDIE TO TELL Ms. BENSON AND PAM THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED._

_SAM: ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE?_

_Freddie: u in love with Sam?_

_Actually marry._

_Live happily ever after being pawns to this story's remainiing chapters._

Kittac: Ummmm, I don't think I can do a actual wedding, so I'm sorry but they will not be getting married.

Seddie: Thank gosh!

Kittac: But in a few years, when they are older they will!

Seddie: What!

Kittac: Anyway, the last reviewer is .

_I dare Sam and Freddie to spend an entire 24 hours locked in a room together._

Kittac: Well, we will lock them in the room now, but you will see the results next time!

Sam: BUT WHAT ABOUT FOOD!

Kittac: Here is some fried chicken, now go into that room!

Seddie: *goes into room*

Kittac: *closes and locks door*

Everyone other than Seddie: HAHA!

Seddie: SHUT UP!

Kittac: Well that is all, sorry for the rush at the end of this chapter, I was in a big hurry to finish, because tomorrow is Christmas and my Birthday! And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, read, favorited and story alerted!

Damien: And we are clear!

(Edit: I am sorry for putting Spencer saying that Carly is his dauther, I messed up and I was in a hurry to finish! Have a Merry Christmas.)


	5. Chapter 5

Kittac: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

Carly: Why are you sorry?

Kittac: Because I made a mistake in the last chapter. *sad*

Spencer: What was the mistake?

Kittac: I'll tell you later...

Spencer: Okay?

Kittac: Anyway, I am starting this chapter very very very early, so beware!

Freddie: Of what?

Kittac: DON'T QUESTION IT!

Freddie: Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!

Kittac: The first reviewer is named zikki4ever123.

_Wow, that fight was even weirder then I could have ever thought of. Thanks for_  
_using my dare._

Kittac: No problem!

_I dare Jonah. I dare for him to act like he is head over heels for Sam_  
_for a whole chapter._

Kittac: I have noticed that there is alot of Jonah dares and questions this time.

Sam: Well, that will be an easy one for you...

Jonah: HEY!

Sam: It's true!

Jonah: Shut up!

Kittac: Yelling at your crush won't get you a date!

Jonah: ...

Kittac: *smirks*

Jonah: *runs out the door*

Kittac: Wha...?

Jonah: *runs back in with chocolate and flowers* OH SAM, I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH!

Sam: !

Jonah: *hands Sam chocolat and flowers* Take these my love!

Freddie: *growls*

Kittac: What was that?

Freddie: Nothing!

Kittac: Okaaaay, the next reviewer is sacha k, and her dare is...

_idare Freddy to give Jonah his non-existant flying guinea pig-pokemon stuffed_  
_animal, that likes to play justin bieber lady gaga mashups on the horn, and_  
_owns a purple sparkly pet unicorn that flies over the netherlands of New_  
_Jersey_

Kittac: Well...

Freddie: That is random...

Kittac: Give Jonah the non-existant flying guinea pig-pokemon stuffed animal, that likes to play justin bieber lady gaga mashups on the horn, and owns a purple sparkly pet unicorn that flies over the netherlands of New Jersey.

Freddie: Okay... *gives Jonah a non-existant flying guinea pig-pokemon stuffed animal, that likes to play justin bieber lady gaga mashups on the horn, and owns a purple sparkly pet unicorn that flies over the netherlands of New Jersey*

Jonah: I always wanted a non-exista...

Kittac: DON'T SAY IT!

Jonah: Why?

Kittac: It is very long.

Jonah: Oh...

Kittac: Yeah.

Jonah: *turns to Sam* HERE MY LOVE!

Sam: Huh?

Jonah: *gives non-existant flying guinea pig, etc...*

Sam: ...

Kittac: Anyway, Boris Yeltsin is the next reviewer, and his dare is...

_I dare Sam and Carly to dress up like babies, and for Freddie and Gibby to_  
_play dads._

Kittac: Here are your costumes!

Sam: I hate this dare!

Freddie: At least it isn't as bad as all of the Seddie dares.

Sam: True...

Sam and Carly: *change into baby costume*

Freddie: Who is going to be the father of them?

Kittac: Gibby will be Sam's father and You will be Carly's.

Carly: WAHHHHHHH, I WANT MY MOMMY!

Freddie: Uh oh...

Sam: Whatever.

Gibby: YES, I GOT THE GOOD CHILD!

Freddie; Why do you say that?

Gibby: Because she won't actually act like a baby!

Freddie: Oh...

Carly: DADDY!

Freddie: Ya?

Carly: GIVE ME THAT NEW PINK NAILPOLISH FROM THE MALL!

Freddie: No.

Carly: WHY NOT?

Freddie: That is to dangerous for a young girl like you!

Carly: Otay!

Freddie: Okay?

Carly: Ya!

Freddie: Okay then.

Kittac: You can go back to normal now!

Sam and Carly: Finally! *changes back to original clothes*

Carly: I hated acting like a child!

Sam: You do know you didn't have to act like a child.

Carly: I didn't?

Sam: No, the dare clearly stated that we must dress up like baby's, not act like them.

Carly: OHHHHH!

Kittac: Next question!

_Question for Carly, what's the funniest iCarly skit you've ever done?_

Carly: Idiot farm girl who thought a mustache was a squirrel!

Kittac: Good anwser, the next reviewer is Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater, and her dares/questions are...

_To Kittac, Happy Birthday! My little sister's friend Sofia's birthday is on __Christmas, too! But she goes to a different school now... I think it's in __Texas... Or was it Hawaii?_

Kittac: Thanks! :D

_To Carly, Emily (my cousin who's just like you... at least with her personality, __'cuz she doesn't have dark brown hair.) says hi and she dares you to kiss __Lewbert. TWICE! _

Carly: EWWWWWWW!

Specncer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sam: Sucks to be you!

Gibby: *oddly jelouse*

Freddie: Ewww.

Mrs. B: *Dreamly* Lewbert is sooooooo handsome, you are soooooo lucky Carly.

Everybody else: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Guppy: Who is Lewbert?

Sam: A mean and ugly man.

Guppy: Oh...

Kittac: Go on Carly, go down stairs and kiss Lewbert!

Carly: *whimpers and goes downstairs*

Kittac: Freddie can you turn on your messing with Lewbert cam, so we can watch it?

Freddie: Sure. *turns on camera*

-on screen-

Carly: *sigh* Hi Lewbert...

Lewbert: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LOB...

Carly: *kisses lips*

Lewbert: EWWWWWW!

Carly: *kisses lips again*

Lewbert: ! *runs away*

Carly: I think I'm about to throw up! *runs to the washroom*

-back at the studio-

Sam: Ewww!

Mrs. B: *sighs*

Freddie: MOM!

Mrs. B: What?

Freddie: *sighs* Nevermind...

Jonah: I want to try that with Sam!

Sam: OMG!

Freddie: *growls and whispers to self* Well I won't let you!

Kittac: Anyway, next dare!

_To Sam, You have to... ummm... Okay, how about I just give you all the meat in my_  
_house? (Which is A LOT!)_

Sam: YES!

Kittac: Here. *gives Sam all of the meat*

Sam: *squeal*

Kittac: *giggles* Next question!

_To Mrs. Benson, I didn't mean to offend you in the last review._

Mrs. B: It's okay!

Kittac: Next Dare!

_To Freddie, You have to... Hey, wait, can you fix my eReader? It doesn't work._  
_Actually, it hates me, and I can't work the stupid thing. ANd I dare you to_  
_kiss Sam. Damien, get out the lie detector and they have to say whether or not_  
_they enjoyed it :)_

Kittac: Usually Mike goes and gets the lie detector, but I guess Damien can go and get it.

Damien: Yay! *runs and get lie detector*

Freddie: I don't know if I can fix your eReader, maybe you should bring it back for a refund or ask one of the workers to see what is wrong.

Kittac: Now kiss Sam, and say if you enjoyed it or not.

Seddie: *kisses*

Sam: It was nice.

Freddie: Yea, nice.

Kittac: Both true.

Sam: Good work...

Freddie: You too...

Kittac: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seddie: What?

Kittac: Nothing... Here is the next dare or question from a reviewer named HugsandBugsSmileyface.

_Ok, they don't have to marry. :'(_

_...Yet. They will when they get older._

Kittac: I KNOW, I'M SOOOOO EXCITED FOR WHEN THEY ARE OLDER!

Sam: I'm not...

Freddie: Me neither...

Kittac: *sarcastically* Of course your not.

Freddie: *growls*

Kittac: Stop growling, you sound like a dog!

Freddie: I do not!

Sam: Yeah you do.

Freddie: I do no...

Kittac: Continuing on!

_To Sam, ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH FREDDIE BENSON? Be honest!_

Kittac: YAY, you can't use a loophole for this!

Sam: How do you know?

Kittac: Fine, try to find a loophole for this!

Sam: Hmmm.

Kittac: You know, because you won't answer the question, you are partically admitting that you love him!

Sam: How so?

Kittac: Because if you didn't love him, you would just say that you didn't love him!

Sam: I FOUND A LOOPHOLE!

Kittac: WHAT!

Sam: Thanks to you, I don't have to answer this question!

Kittac: How?

Sam: Because you anwsered it for me!

Kittac: So you admit that you love Freddie!

Sam: *blushing* No, but anwser what you think for me, so I don't have to anwser it!

Kittac: Fine, the next question is for Freddie.

_Are you in love with Samantha Puckett?_

Kittac: How about this, you whisper it to me and you will be done!

Freddie: Why?

Kittac: Because you will probably find a loophole and then I will never know!

Freddie: *whispers to Kittac* Yes, I am in love with Sam Puckett.

Kittac: *smiles and squeals*

Freddie: Don't tell anyone!

Kittac: Ok Freddie I won't tell!

Freddie: Good.

Kittac: Next question!

_Hm...if Seddie had children, what would their names be? Both Sam & Freddie_  
_must agree on names)_

Kittac: Well, what would you name your kids?

Sam: If it was a girl, I would name her Hope, and if it was a boy I would name him Pete.

Freddie: WHAT!

Sam: Huh?

Freddie: Why would you name him Pete, of all the names you pick Pete!

Sam: Well, I like that name!

Freddie: Well, if it was a girl I would name her Shanon and if it was a boy I would name him Braeden.

Sam: Now we have to agree on them.

Freddie: Well, out of your names, I like Hope.

Sam: And out of your names, I like Braeden.

Freddie: Then it is decided, their names would be Hope if it's a girl...

Sam: ...and Braeden if it's a boy!

Kittac: Cool, next question!

_Sam-if you found a Death Note, who would you kill?_

Sam: I probably wouldn't kill anyone, but I am going to have to pick Justin Bieber.

Kittac: I hate Justin Bieber! (No offence to you Justin Bieber fans, I just don't like him)

Carly: HOW CAN YOU HATE HIM!

Sam: Carly is Justin Bieber's biggest fan!

Kittac: Ewwwwww!

Sam: My thoughts exactly!

Carly: He is soooooo dreamy!

Spencer: I NO!

Everybody else: ...

Spencer: Uh... I mean, ewww Justin Bieber!

Kittac: Anyway, the next question is asking the same question, expect to Freddie!

Freddie: I agree with Sam.

Kittac: Good choice!

Gibby: *sad* Tasha liked Justin Bieber...

Carly: *secretly happy* Awwww, it's okay Gibby!

Gibby: Thanks Carly!

Kittac: Here is the next question!

_TO CARLY, U LURVE GIBBY? I no u do.! :)_

Carly: I don't think that is a question!

Kittac: Yeah, anyway the next reviewer is Channy and Nacy F and A, and the question/dare is...

_Okay first Happy Birthday Kittac!_

Kittac: Thanks!

_and I dare Freddie to touch Sam's boob (etheir one) for 5 Seconds and Sam you have to let him._

Sam: WHAT!

Freddie: *faces turn red*

Everyone else: *laughing hysterically*

Sam: No, can I use a get out of jail free card? PLEASE!

Kittac: I don't knoooooooow.

Sam: PLEASE!

Kittac: ...

Sam: Pwetty Pwease! *puppy dog look*

Kittac: No, how about this, Freddie will touch your boob for not even a second, then it will be all over, okay?

Sam: But...

Kittac: OKAY?

Sam: Fine!

Freddie: *touches*

Sam: *slaps Freddie*

Freddie: HEY, the dare said you can't get mad at me!

Sam: I not mad, I just wanted to slap you.

Freddie: Oh...

Kittac: Anyway, the next reviewer is DAMLWinner, and this is the question or dare!

_*Smirks maniacly* Oh! I'm irritated and this is fun!_

Sam: Oh no!

_1.) Sam and Jonah makeout. I do NOT support Jam though._

Sam: NOOOOOO!

Jonah: YES!

Kittac: Why are you happy?

Jonah: The dare.

Kittac: Ohhhhhhh.

Jonah: Yeah!

Kittac: Just make-out already!

Jam: *makes-out*

Freddie: *growls*

Kittac: You can stop now.

Jam: *stops making out*

Kittac: *whispers to self* Plus, if they keep making out, Freddie will probably kill someone.

Freddie: *rolls eyes*

Kittac: Here is the next dare/question!

_2.) Kittac. you never said no darig you! I dare you to tell the two other_  
_people you like, screaming and then make out with Damien. If you dont NO_  
_SEDDIE THE WHOLE CHAPTER!_

Kittac: *eyes widden* NO SEDDIE!

Sam: I don't think you should do this dare, don't take the risk!

Freddie: Yea!

Kittac: B-but I LOVE SEDDIE! *cries*

Sam: Well, it's okay, you can wait until next chapter to do Seddie!

Kittac: No!

Sam: No?

Kittac: Don't worry Seddie, I will risk it to have Seddie!

Seddie: *sarcastically*Yay...

Kittac: I like Damien and Mike!

Damien and Mike: *eyes widen*

Kittac: *screams*

Everybody else: *puts hands on ears*

Kittac: *runs to Damien*

Damien: *kisses Kittac*

Kittac: *starts to make-out*

Mike *glares at Damien*

Carly: Awwwwww!

Spencer: You can stop now!

Kittac and Damien: *stops making out*

Kittac: The next reviewer is...

Sam: Wait, so your just going to forget about it and move on?

Kittac: Yep, why do you ask?

Sam: Nevermind...

Kittac: The next reviewer is privateismine, and her dares and questions are...

_Yay! Guppy,wish the host a happy birthday._

Guppy: Happy Birthday!

Kittac: Awwwww, thanks!

_Spencer, I still love you!_

Spencer: And I still thank you!

_I dare everyone not to use any loopholes in their dares. it just messes up the fun._

Kittac: That would have been useful earlier.

Sam: *groans*

_I dare Freddie to eat all Sam's Fatcakes._

Freddie: DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING!

Kittac: Why do you ask that?

Freddie: Sam, is going to kill me!

Kittac: Oh well!

Freddie: *sighs* Fine. *eats all of Sam's fatcakes*

Sam: YOUR DEAD!

Kittac: RUN FREDDIE!

Freddie: *runs* AHHHHHHH!

Kittac: Next dare!

_Sam, you can't beat up Freddie unless you make out with gibby again._

Sam: *has Freddie shirt in hands and fist raised up to punch him* Okay. *lets go of Freddie*

Freddie: Your going to kiss him?

Sam: No.

Freddie: Good!

Sam: Huh?

Freddie: I mean, yay, you won't kill me!

Kittac: Next dare!

_Carly has to take gibby and guppy to take a picture. when she gets the pictures back, she has to go around saying gibby's her husband and guppy's her son._

Carly: *takes picture of Gibby and Guppy*

Gibby: Uh...

Carly: *gets picture and holds up in the air* THIS IS MY HUSBAND AND MY SON!

Gibby: *blushes*

Kittac: Next dare!

_Mrs.B, go on a date with Spencer! :(_

Kittac: Why is there a sad face?

Mrs. B and Spencer: What? NO!

Kittac: Go on!

Mrs. B and Spencer: *grumbles and goes to a restaurant*

Kittac: Anyway, Sam and Freddie how was it last chapter being stuck in a room for hours?

Sam: It was okay, we didn't talk and we split the room in half so I have my side, and he has his side.

Kittac: Oh...

Freddie: Yeah.

Kittac: Anyway, thanks to all of the reviewers, favoriters, story alerters and people who have read my story. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas.

Damien: *frozen in place*

Kittac: *sigh* Mike can you sa...

Mike: *also frozen*

Kittac: And we are clear!

(I hope I didn't make anymore mistakes, please tell me if I did.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry about the delay, I have been very busy with school and exams!**

Kittac: *sitting in corner*

Carly: Um... Kittac, the show started!

Kittac: I know.

Sam: What's wrong?

Kittac: Damien is going out with one of my best friends!

Sam: I was wondering why he wasn't here today!

Carly: Awww, it's okay! *hugs Kittac*

Kittac: *hugs back* It's okay, I didn't think he had a crush on me anyway!

Freddie: Let's start the show!

Kittac: OKAY! *jumps up and runs back towards everyone*

Sam: Atleast, she is feeling better!

Kittac: Yeah, let's start the show!

Everybody: YEAH!

Kittac: The first reviewer is pancake2, and her questions and dares are...

_I LOVE stories like this! :D_

_I have three dares_

Kittac: Thanks!

_1.) Freddie - Try playing the French horn and if you are good at it then go to_  
_some random place in public and play it there_

Kittac: *hands Freddie french horn* Here you go!

Freddie: Thanks! *plays french horn horribly*

Sam: STOP PLAYING!

Freddie: Why?

Sam: It sounds horrible!

Freddie: HEY!

Carly: It's true.

Freddie: Oh...

Kittac: Next dare!

_2.) Freddie/Jonah - Freddie, call Valerie, but give Jonah the phone before she_  
_answers (sorry, I like Jalerie XD)_

Kittac: Don't worry, I do too!

Freddie: You do, what?

Kittac: Never mind, just call Valerie!

Freddide: *calls Valerie and passes phone to Jonah*

Valerie: Hello?

Jonah: Hey babe!

Everybody else: BABE?

Valerie: Oh, hi honey!

Everyvody else: HONEY!

Jonah: I just wanted to call and say I love you!

Valerie: Awwww, I love you too!

Jonah: Bye!

Valerie: Bye!

Kittac: That was a surprise!

Sam: Ya it was!

Kittac: Next dare!

_3.) Spencer - Call Sasha Striker cause you told her you would and you never_  
_did_

Spencer: Okay! *grabs phone and calls Sasha*

Sasha: Hello?

Spencer: H-hi, Sasha, it's me Spencer!

Sasha: Oh, hi Spencer!

Spencer: Um, would you like to go on a date with me this saturday night at the cheesecake warehouse?

Sasha: Sure, see you there!

Spencer: Ok, bye!

Sasha: Bye!

Kittac: The next reviewer is Channy and Nacy F and A, and she says...

_Okay this is for kittac I dare you to make Sam close her eyes and say this to_  
_Sam_

Kittac: *reads what she has to say*

Sam: What do you have to say!

Kittac: *bursts into laughter*

Sam: What?

Kittac: Close your eyes!

Sam: Okay. *closes eyes*

Kittac: *whispers in ear*

Sam: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Kittac: Now what are your opinions on that?

Sam: That wasn't apart of the dare!

Kittac: Actually it was, I just didn't read it out loud!

Sam: ...

Kittac: Since Mike is the camera man today, I will be getting the lie detector. *walks over and gets lie detector and attaches it to Sam*

Sam: Um...

Kittac: What was your opinion?

Sam: Disgusting!

Kittac: She is telling the truth!

Sam: Of course I am!

Kittac: The next reviewer is wonderwriter214, and she says...

_well first I'd like to say I LOVE YOU FREDDIE!_

Freddie: Why thank you!

_I would like sam to sit on freddie for the rest of the chapter._

Sam: *sits on Freddie's lap*

Freddie: You are surprisingly light!

Sam: Thanks!

Kittac: Next dare!

_And I'd like Sam to punch Jonah in the face._

Sam: JONAH GET OVER HERE!

Jonah: NO!

Kittac: GET OVER THERE NOW!

Jonah: NO!

Kittac: *glares*

Jonah: Okay, okay, I'm going!

Kittac: Good!

Sam: *punches Jonah in the face*

Jonah: OWWWW!

Sam: Serves you right!

Jonah: For what?

Sam: I don't know...

Kittac: Next dare!

_And I'd like Spencer to make out with Kittac for at least 2 minutes :D_

Spencer: WHAT!

Kittac: Don't worry, I am asuming that they are talking about the other Spencer, the one I have a crush on.

Spencer: Oh...

Kittac: *calls Spencer* Hey can you come over?

Spencer A: Sure!

Kittac: Cool!

Spencer A: Bye.

Kittac: Bye.

Gibby: Is he coming?

Kittac: Yeah!

-knock on the door-

Kittac: There he is! *opens door*

Spencer A: Hey!

Kittac: Hey, you were mention in a dare and now I have to make out with you!

Spencer A: Wha...

Kittac: *makes out with Spencer A*

-2 minutes later-

Mike: You can stop now!

Kittac: *stops making out*

Mike: Finally!

Kittac: It wasn't that long.

Mike: *mumble* Sure felt like it.

Spencer A: Um...

Kittac: Do you want to help Mike and I with the show?

Spencer A: Sure!

Kittac: Okay, you are on camera. Mike is my assitant again!

Mike: Okay!

Spencer A: Sure!

Mike and Spencer A: *switches positions*

Kittac: The next reviewer is DAMLWinner, and her dares are...

_Sam - wear a PINK sparkly dress and no fatcakes or meat entire chapter!_

Sam: NO!

Kittac: *laughs*

Sam: Shut up!

Kittac: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, no.

Sam: *growls*

Kittac: Just put on this dress!

Sam: *puts on light pink sparkly dress*

Kittac: And give me all of your fatcakes and meat!

Sam: *gives meat and fatcakes*

Kittac: And the rest of them!

Sam: *gives the rest of the meat and fatcakes*

Kittac: Good girl!

Sam: *growls*

Kittac: Next dare!

_kittac - SAME AS SAM! or ms. b and gibby makes out!_

Kittac: But I hate pink!

Gibby: PLEASE WEAR THE DRESS!

Mrs. B: YEAH, I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH A CHILD!

Kittac: Let me think...

Gibby: PLEASE!

Kittac: *sigh* Fine...

Gibby: YES!

Kittac: *puts on pink sparkly dress* I want to vomit!

Carly: Ewwww

Kittac: *sigh* The next reviewer is Hisprincess12, and her dares and questions are...

_Ok, Kittac, I love this story. Now, I am feeling random_

Kittac: Thanks!

Freddie: Oh no!

Kittac: What?

Freddie: Whenever someone says they are feeling random or hyper, there are some pretty crazy dares and questions!

Kittac: Continuing on...

_Kittac, pick either Mike or Damien to take on a date (And then actually TAKE him on a date!)_

Kittac: I pick Mike!

Spencer A: WHAT!

Kittac: Sorry, you weren't a choice.

Mike: *sticks tongue out*

Kittac: Lets go!

Mike: Okay!

-After the date- (If you want to see the date, just ask and it will be in the next chapter)

Kittac: We are back!

Spencer A: Yay!

Kittac: Next dare!

_Now, random: Sam, go to the mall and sing "twinkle, twinkle, little star", while standing on a fountian._

Sam: Okay!

-At the mall-

Sam: *on fountain* Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are, up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are!

Freddie: *laughing*

Sam: Shut up Benson! *picks Freddie up and throws into fountain*

Freddie: Hey! *grabs Sam and brings into fountain with him*

Sam: *growls* Bring it Benson!

Freddie: Your on Pucket!

Carly: Stop it before you two get into trouble!

Seddie: Sorry!

Kittac: Lets go!

-Back at the studio-

Mike: Here are your towels.

Seddie: Thanks!

Kittac: Next dare!

_Freddie, go to the top of the building and yell "My Mom is Crazy!" (Sorry Mrs.B)._

Freddie: Gladly!

Mrs. B: What?

Freddie: *runs onto roof* MY MOM IS CRAZY!

Kittac: Woah, you can hear him from down here!

Sam: He is loud!

Freddie: I'm back!

Sam: *sarcastic* Yay.

Freddie: *rolls eyes*

Kittac: Next dare!

_Carly, have Guppy braid your hair while you both sing "Happy Birthday!"._

Guppy: Happy birthday! *braids Carly's hair*

Carly and Guppy: Happy Birthday too you, Happy birthday too you, Happy Birthday dear someone, Happy Birthday too you!

Carly: Thanks for the braid Guppy!

Guppy: Happy Birthday!

Kittac: Random, NEXT DARE!

_Gibby, Do five cartwheels with your shirt off, then put your shirt back on for the rest of the chapter._

Gibby: *takes off shirt* LETS DO THIS!

Carly: Oh, Gibby.

Gibby: *does five cartwheels*

Carly: Way to go Gibby!

Gibby: Thanks!

Kittac: Now put your shirt pack on!

Gibby: *puts shirt back on*

Kittac: Next dare please!

_Mrs.B, Sing "I'm a little teapot" while wearing a snowman costume._

Mrs. B: NO!

-Minutes later-

Mrs. B: *in snowman costume* I'm a little teapot short and spout, here is my handle, here is my snout, and when you tip me over you'll hear me shout, tip me over and pour me out!

Everybody: Haha!

Mrs. B: *changes to normal clothes*

Kittac: Continuing on, next dare please!

_Spencer, build a sculpture of anything, and then try and smuggle it into the mall and put it on display._

Spencer: It will take some time.

Kittac: Then go work on it!

Spencer: OKAY! *runs off*

Kittac: You will see the sculpture next chapter!

Sam: Okay!

Kittac: Bu the way Mrs. Benson, this is the last chapter for you to not be over protective!

Mrs. B: Finally!

Sam: Wow, I completely forgot about that dare!

Freddie: I know!

Kittac: Continuing on, the next dare is...

_Jonah, dress like a rag doll for the rest of the chapter!_

Jonah: *dresses up like a rag doll*

Kittac: The next reviewer is zikki4ever123.

_I have a dare for Jonah and Sam to act like a couple for a whole chapter and for Gibby to act like Sam's dad who doesn't think Jonah is good enough for Sam. _

Jonah: I love you Sam!

Sam: I love you too Jonah!

Gibby: I disapprove!

Freddie: *mubbles* I do too!

Kittac: Thats for sure.

Freddie: HEY!

Kittac: Anyway, the next reviewer is Boris Yeltsin, and he says...

_I dare Guppy to dress up and act like a baby, and Gibby and Carly to play parents, feeding, changing, the whole bit._

Guppy: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'M HUNGY!

Carly: *gives bottle of milk*

Guppy: *drinks then falls asleep*

Gibby: Well, that was easy!

Kittac: Next question!

_Question for Sam._

_Do you take ideas for iCarly skits?_

Sam: Do you mean, do I take other peoples ideas without asking, or do you mean, do I take suggestions for ideas?

Kittac: I don't know, moving on, the next reviewer is pancake2, and she has a lot of questions and dares.

_I dare the Jam dare to now be considered null and void! :D_

Jam: YES!

Kittac: *smirks evilly*

_I also dare Mrs. Benson to hide in the corner and wear ear plugs and an eye mask for the whole chapter so she can't be over-protective of Freddie! :)_

Kittac: She already isn't aloud to be overprotective, but she can hide in a corner with ear plugs and an eye mask too.

Mrs. B: *walks over to the corner and puts in ear plugs and puts on eye mask.*

Kittac: Continuing on!

_I dare Sam to sing a random Carrie Underwood song of her choice and see what everyone's (minus mrs b cuz she's in the corner and can't hear) opinions are :D (especially Freddie's :))_

Sam: *sings All-American girl by Carrie Underwood*

Freddie: Wow!

Carly: That was amazing Sam!

Kittac: I wish I could sing like that!

Sam: Thanks!

Kittac: Next dare!

_All people who hate Justin Bieber (Or however you spell that, but I could_  
_honestly care less if that's wrong) have to make huge signs and t-shirts that_  
_have something to do with hating Justin Bieber. They then have to take those_  
_to a Justin Bieber concert (wearing ear plugs, of course!) They then have to_  
_each have three water bottles that have "I HATE JUSTIN BIEBER" on them, and_  
_inside are a ton of crumpled up pieces of paper, each with the previous_  
_message on them. Then, when he's talking to his fans (and haters) all the_  
_water bottles have to be thrown at him at the same time. Someone has to take a_  
_video and upload it to the internet :) And Carly has to watch the video :D_

Freddie: That's a lot!

Kittac: Haters, start making the signs and t-shirts!

Kittac, Freddie, Sam, Jonah, Spencer A, Mike and Gibby: *make I hate JB signs and t-shirts*

Kittac: Lets go!

-At concert-

Kittac: Put in your ear plugs!

Everybody: *puts in ear plugs*

Justin Bieber: Hey everybody!

Kittac: NOW!

Haters: *throws waterbottles*

Justin Bieber: OWWWW

Kittac: Run!

-Back at the studio-

Carly: *watching video* Poor Justin!

Kittac: That was fun!

Dare for Seddie!

_Who do you love, boyfriend/girlfriend, not family, pets, celebrities, etc, AND_  
_YOU CAN'T JUST SAY "somebody"! You have to say the actual name - First AND_  
_last! (Freddie, this is probably your only chance to call Sam by her real name_  
_:D) and yes, Sam this DOES mean you get to call Freddie Fredward... Freddie,_  
_you have been warned... AND THEY HAVE TO BE ATTACHED TO A LIE DETECTOR :D and_  
_no loopholes! (though I think I eliminated them all...)_

Freddie: What if I don't say Sam's name?

Sam: *eyes widen and mubbles* He doesn't like me?

Kittac: *rolls eyes* Mike go get the lie detector!

Mike: On it!

Freddie: I came up with a trick to lie with a lie detector!

Kittac: NO LOOPHOLES!

Freddie: *growls*

Kittac: Freddie, you are first!

Freddie: I LOVE...

Kittac: Go on!

Freddie: *sighs* Samantha Pucket.

Sam: *gasps*

Kittac: YES!

Sam: And I love you too Fredward Benson!

Kittac: *squeals*

Freddie: *smirks*

Sam: *blushes*

Kittac: Finally!

Carly: Wow.

Kittac: The next and last reviewer is HugsandBugsSmileyface, and she says...

_Hmmm...more questions!_

_Sam- Be honest. Do you look at Freddie Benson as a Romantic Interest?_

Sam: Yes, yes I do!

Freddie: *blushes*

_Freddie- Same as above._

Freddie: I do too!

Sam: *smiles*

_Kittac- Don't answer 4 them this time!_

Kittac: I DIDN'T THIS TIME!

Sam: *giggles*

Kittac: *growls*

Freddie: Look who is growling now!

Sam: *laughs*

Kittac: Continuing on!

_I dare Seddie to make-out every chapter until iTruth or Dare is marked as "complete."_

Sam: Easy!

Freddie: *smirks and starts making out with Sam*

_Sam- Uh...*gives ham*_

Kittac: I am sorry Sam, you can't have it!

Seddie: *ignores and continues making out*

Kittac: Well...

_Freddie- Uh...*gives new camcorder.*_

Kittac: They are still ignoring me!

Gibby: Oh well!

Kittac: *sigh* Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Damien: *walks in* Hey guys, sorry I'm late... who is that...

Kittac: *growls* That is Spencer A!

Damien: Why does he have an A after his name, and why is he filming?

Kittac: So no one will confuse him with Spencer, and because you where to busy on a date with my best friend!

Damien: Sorry!

Spencer A: AND, we are clear!

Damien: *mumbles* That was my job!

Kittac: Don't forget to ask questions and dares!


	7. Chapter 7

Kittac: This is a very very very late chapter!

Sam: Why?

Kittac: Because I accidentaly deleted all of the data for this story!

Sam: Oh...

Kittac: *sad* And I was so far too!

Kittac: Anyway, the first reviewer is GothRockerChic, and she says

_more plz! i love this and its very funny! GO SEDDIE! nd r damien and mike friends of yours in real life? if so then cool u r one of the people that dont hang with **! lol!_

Kittac: I don't know what ** means, but me, Damien, Mike andSpencer A, are my real friends in real life. They aren't my best friends, but we are pretty close friends. Althought Mike and Damien have never met Spencer A.

Sam: Cool.

Kittac: The next reviewer is Hisprincess12, and she says...

_Everybody, thank you for doing the dares! (I know, you didn't have a choice, but still!) I can't wait to see the date._

Kittac: What date?

Spencer: I think she is talking about my date.

Kittac: Oh, okay!

_Sam, let Gibby hit you._

Sam: It doesn't mean I won't hit back. *smirks evily*

Gibby: *hits Sam*

Sam: *punches*

Gibby: OWWWWWWWWWWWW

Sam: *snicker*

Kittac: Next!

_Freddie, dance on top of the building!_

Freddie: Okay! *runs to the top of the building*

Kittac: Mike, can you run up their and film it?

Mike: Sure! *runs after Freddie*

Kittac: Lets watch!

-on top of the building-

Freddie: *dances*

Mike: This is boring!

Freddie: *rolls eyes*

-back at the studio-

Sam: Freddie is always boring!

Kittac: But you love him anyway!

Sam: *blushes*

Kittac: *calls* You can come back down now!

Mike: Okay!

Freddie and Mike: *walks in*

Kittac: The next reviewer is pancake2, and she says...

_YEAH! :D my dare got Seddie to admit their love for each other! I feel so_  
_special :D_

_Oh, and, there was a really freaky coincidence. Before I had any idea what_  
_song Sam would sing, I was already listening to my iPod andthe EXACT song_  
_that I was listening to when Sam was singing was All-American Girl! That wasnt_  
_even on purpose! How insane is that? :)_

_And I have a dare for Spencer! :) _

Kittac: I was originally going to have Sam sing So small or Just a dream, but then I changed my mind.

_After he gets back from his date with Sasha, he has to call Chuck the_  
_personalityless chinese food delivery guy AND his arch enemy Chuck, and he has_  
_to go to the mall and walk around with them and pretend they are his brothers_  
_and that his parents are insane since they named two of their sons Chuck. _

_And I am very disappointed in you, Freddie. How could you fail at the French_  
_horn? We have so much in common, but you still can't play the French horn?_  
_That's crazy! I can't make sense of it... So I'll just say this: Bad Freddie!_  
_XD It sounds like I'm talking to a dog..._

Freddie: *sad* I'm sorry!

Spencer: But my date is in a week!

Kittac: True, because today is Sunday, and his date is on Saturday.

Spencer: Then I will do it in a week!

Kittac: Okay, the next reviewer is jaysean55, and the dare is...

_i dare freddie to fight this guy_  
_.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/thread/is-the-ps3-s-cell-being-bottle/1002955&usg=_N_bgO73PuZyk5XCfoKasVBRQKiA=&h=364&w=480&sz=38&hl=en&start=0&sig2=K4iJngwD1wpBOWxf6RpmeA&zoom=1&tbnid=4_9VVVmeKcbH8M:&tbnh=113&tbnw=149&ei=s4o4TZWnKoK88gaMm6W8Cg&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dcell%2Bdbz%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1C1SNNT_enUS343US343%26biw%3D1366%26bih%3D643%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=275&vpy=214&dur=797&hovh=129&hovw=170&tx=131&ty=86&oei=s4o4TZWnKoK88gaMm6W8Cg&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0_

_without any interference from any one._

Kittac: I am soooooooosorry, but the picture didn't work, do you think you can send me the picture again next chapter?

Freddie: *gulp*

Kittac: Anyway, the next reviewer is Moondapple-or-Moonpelt, and the dare is...

_ok i dare gibby to glue his shirt on with permanant glue! i love seddie._

Kittac: *gives Gibby permenant glue*

Gibby: *glues shirt* What do I do when I take a shower?

Kittac: Go in the shower with your shirt on.

Gibby: Oh...

Kittac: Mew Mew Pachirisu, is the next reviewer, and the dares and questions are...

_1.) My previous name was DAMLWinner._

_2.) *Squeals* ! Love square and Kittac is in the middle of it!_

3.) I dare Mike to erase the memory of Sam and Freddie. Olyof them confessing  
though *Smirks* If you dont then Lets say fat cakes will no longer be made and  
I will pay off Dan to make Creddie come true.

Kittac: It's not a square, it's a triangle, Damien isn't in it anymore, even thought he broke up with my friend.

Carly: Really?

Kittac: Ya, but I got over him.

Carly: That's good.

Kittac: Anyway, BUT I DON'T WANT SEDDIE TO FORGET THIER MEMORY!

Mike: Then you want Creddie to happen?

Kittac: No!

Spencer A: Then it is a risk you have to take!

Sam: YA, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY FAT CAKES!

Freddie: *rolls eyes*

Mike: *erases memory of the confession from Sam and Freddie's brain*

Sam: Nerd...

Freddie: *growls* Blonde headed demon!

Sam: Dork!

Freddie: Bully!

Sam: Geek!

Carly: SHUT UP!

Seddie: ...

Carly: *mumbles* I liked it better when they confessed!

Sam: What did you say?

Carly: NOTHING!

Kittac: ashKITTYKAT77, is the next reviewer, and her review is...

_i dare freddie and sam to sing a song to each other that show there feelings_  
_with the lyrics if you get what i mean and Ms B? I DARE YOU TO STOP BEING OVER_  
_PROTECTIVE OF FREDDIE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE_

Ms. B: Why does everyone say that?

Jonah: Because you are crazy!

Ms. B: *glares*

Kittac: Have you two pick out your songs?

Seddie: Yep!

Kittac: Okay, Sam you can go first!

Sam: *sings Count On Me, by Bruno Mars*

Carly: Wow Sam, that was incredible!

Guppy: Happy Birthday!

Jonah: Amazing!

Spencer: Cool!

Kittac: Freddie, it's your turn!

Freddie: *sings Not Afraid, by Eminem*

Gibby: Not bad!

Freddie: Thanks.

Sam: Are you sure your not afraid?

Freddie: Maybe a little bit...

Sam: I thought so!

Kittac: Boris Yeltsin, is the next reviewer, and the dares are...

_I dare Freddie to play chess against a computer._

_I dare the group to watched a 1000 Ways to Die video called Chess Pained, and_  
_give their opinions on it._

Kittac: Sounds easy enough. Mike, can you try to find the video?

Mike: I'll try.

Kittac: Okay Freddie, play chess against a computer.

Freddie: *goes on laptop* Bring it on computer!

Sam: *laughs*

Freddie: *blushes* Shut up...

Mike: I can't find it!

Kittac: *sigh* Another thing we can't find!

Mike: Yep.

Kittac: Boris Yeltsin, do you think you can find the video for us, then message me the link? Thanks.

Freddie: I...I...LOST!

Sam: *laughs louder*

Freddie: I can't believe I lost to a computer!

Kittac: The next reviewer is zikki4ever123, and the review says...

_Okay yay! Luv it! I have a dare for Spencer he has to call all the girls he_  
_has dated and tell them he is in love with them. I also dare Spencer to take_  
_Gubby on his date with Sasha._

Spencer: That will be akward...

Gibby: Why?

Spencer: Because I have only really dated one girl, all the other I just went on a date with them.

Gibby: Who was the girl?

Spencer: *mumbles* Veronica...

Kittac: Well, call her!

Spencer: *calls Veronica* Um, hey Veronica!... *puts phone down*

Carly: What happend?

Spencer: She hung up on me...

Kittac: Oh well, now next chapter you have to bring Guppy with you on your date.

Spencer: Okay!

Kittac: FernandaPicorelli, is the next reviewer, and the review says...

_First i want to say that this story is awesome! Well, here are my dares to_  
_some of the guys: _

_Carly and Gibby:_

_I dare you two to sing a duet! Like lucky( of jason mraz and colbie caillat) _

_Sam and Freddie:_

_I dare you two to tell each other what to you REALLY feel when one you of you_  
_date someone( like jonah or valerie)_

Sam: I...I don't care...

Kittac: *whispers to Carly* Denial...

Carly: *giggles and whispers back* If only they remembered the confession.

Kittac: *whispers* I know!

Sam: Um, what are you two whispering about?

Kittac and Carly: NOTHING!

Kittac: Freddie your turn!

Freddie: I am always happy for her...

Sam: *looks down*

Freddie: Unless the guy breaks her heart.

Sam: *raises eyebrow*

Kittac: *smirks* Good answers!

Seddie: Thanks!

Kittac: Cibby, please sing Lucky.

Gibby: Why don't you just call us Carly and Gibby?

Kittac: Because Cibby is easier, now SING!

Cibby: *sings Lucky, by Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat*

Kittac: That was good!

Guppy: That was gweat!

Kittac: AWWW!

Sam: You did amazing Carls!

Gibby: What about me?

Sam: *raises eyebrow*

Gibby: *sigh* I know, stupid question.

Kittac: The last reviewer is PurpleMousefurGomez, and the review says...

_I dareevery one to read A fanfiction. Sam and Freddie :I planned my pregnacy_  
_everyone else:Iadmit it oh and I have a question Sam and Freddie why did u_  
_hide your love for so long where u afraid also I'll give everyone $1,000 if_  
_y'all hug me_

Seddie: *blushes* WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!

Kittac: *rolls eyes* Of course your not.

Seddie: WE'RE NOT!

Kittac: If the lie detector was out, it would say your lying.

Sam: *rolls eyes*

Kittac: Anyway, everyone read the fanfic you are assigned to.

Carly: I like it!

Spencer: Me too!

Spencer A: Why did you make me and Mike read it?

Mike: Yeah!

Kittac: Because the review said, everyone else read Iadmit it.

Spencer A: *sigh* Fine.

Kittac: I liked it, unfortunately I couldn't find I planned my pregnacy, so if anyone has the link to it, can you please send it to me?

Carly: I WILL HUG YOU!

Sam: Me too, I want some money to buy fatcakes!

Guppy: Me thwee!

Kittac: I am sending all of you to visit her now!

Guppy, Sam, and Carly: *sent to visit PurpleMousefurGomez*

Kittac: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank all of the reviewers, story alerters, viewers, and favoriters. Please forgive me for my lateness. Be sure to ask or dare the iCarly gang.

Spencer A: And we are clear!

(Ps: Have you seen the promo for iOMG? It looks awesome!)


End file.
